Future's Bliss
by SamsungFan2
Summary: Hisao and Lilly are finally together. Now, how will they cope with the future? A massive doozy coming later in the story, and rated M for future content. Please give it a read and please critique it; it's my first fanfiction that I want to finish. That said, enjoy the first chapter so far!
1. Chapter 1: I Promise

The sun's heat beat down on the lush grass, enveloping two love-struck teenagers as they sat, planning their future together. A boy, wearing a white and blue diamond-shaped sweater vest had his pale hand intertwined with that of a blonde-haired girl, roughly his same age. Her skirt swayed as the soft, spring breeze sang. Gazing deeply into her clouded eyes, the boy chuckled lightly to himself.

"Hisao?" The blonde-haired girl asked. He loved simply looking at her. It made his heartbeat erratic and his nerves bounce on edge. The black bow that held her gorgeous hair in a ponytail danced in the spring breeze in perfect sync with her brown skirt. Her lavender sweater, detached at the sleeves, was certainly a sight to behold. Her fair skin contrasted with that of her partners beautifully; slightly more tan that he, yet she would never notice.

"It's nothing," Hisao responded, taking in a deep, lung-filling breath of the spring air. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun kissing his skin. The warmth of the sun gave him a nostalgic feeling of the warmth he felt when he met her. The cozy, safe den in his heart finally felt content and complete, despite all of the damage that was dealt to it.

"Hey, Hisao… can you describe the scenery to me?" The blonde-haired girl asked, pulling slightly at his sleeve with a look of wonder on her face. Her innocence had always puzzled him; she was so dependent on him in public, but completely dominated the situation in the bedroom. Hisao chuckled at the irony of this thought.

"Sure, Lilly." Hisao responded, grazing her cheek with his free hand. She reached over and held it firmly with her free hand, pressing it against her soft cheek.

"Let's see- er, I mean-" Hisao began, eliciting a slight giggle from Lilly. It has been two months, yet he cannot properly address her blindness without offense. Although she had told him over and over not to worry about it, Hisao knew that he should still take caution.

Lilly's clouded eyes opened, looking at her partner. "Hisao, I've told you time and time again. You don't have to worry about directly addressing my blindness." She searched his face until she arrived at his nose, giving it a slight, but loving, tap to prove her point. Hisao chuckled at her attempts, making them both laugh in unison at her silly punishment.

"Actually, nevermind." Lilly said. "You don't have to describe the scenery. I can't see, after all, so I probably wouldn't be able to understand what you're telling me." She lifted her head and smiled warmly as the sun came out from behind a cloud.

"Are you sure…?" Hisao asked, gripping Lilly's hand tighter in concern. Lilly tilted her head towards Hisao's grip and rested her free hand on top of his.

"Don't worry," Lilly started, "I will be ok knowing that I came here with you."

"If you're sure.." Hisao replied, leaving a reassuring feeling in the air. "M'lady?" He asked, tugging softly on Lilly's hand as he got up. Lilly followed suit, getting off the soft grass with Hisao's help.

"My, my, how chivalrous," Lilly bowed playfully, "and where will my knight be taking me next?"

Hisao puffed out his chest jokingly, realizing the futility of his actions. He chuckled lightly at his own stupidity, and replied to Lilly's question.

"Just a walk around town. I want to treat you to some tea." Hisao said, feeling around his pocket to make sure he had enough money to follow through. He sighed a sigh of relief when he counted the right amount. Lilly's face lit up with the idea as she shook her head wildly to let Hisao know that she was perfectly okay with what he suggested.

"Then, let's get going!" Hisao gripped her hand and started to jog lightly towards town, giving Lilly time to adjust to the speed.

* * *

The couple arrived at the town, slowing their pace as the cobblestone path was before them. Lilly was breathing heavier than usual, but not heavier than Hisao.

"You should really take it easy," Lilly began, "I don't want to have to call an ambulance." Her face showed genuine concern, making Hisao feel slightly guilty.

"Well, if I died right here, at least I could die happy." Hisao joked. Lilly's face turned serious.

"Don't joke about that. Last time your heart acted up, I nearly lost you. Remember that day at the airport? Where you came running to stop me?" Lilly's face turned from serious to desperate. "Please, Hisao, don't joke about that. I've had nightma-" Lilly cut herself off.

"You've… what?" Hisao asked, turning stone-cold serious. He grabbed Lilly by the shoulders, burning a gaze on her that she'd never see. "Explain. Now." Hisao demanded.

"W-well…" Lilly began. She sighed, defeated. "Okay."

Lilly closed her eyes, gathering the right words.

"Ever since that day in the airport, I never really realized how much you loved me. You came running to me, who couldn't even hear you, and almost died trying to stop me from making a mistake. When you were at the hospital, I couldn't do anything but… cry. I was mad at myself, Hisao. I was so selfish and ignorant, yet _I _was the one waiting on the other side of the Emergency Room doors while you had pacemaker surgery. When they came to give me the green light that you were going to live, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to cry to run in and hug you. I think you woke up an hour after I put the musical box in your hospital room."

Hisao started to shake. "How long? How long have you been this worried about me?" Lilly looked at him, riddled with guilt.

"Ever since that heart attack. I almost lost you, and I never realized how much I really loved you until after you almost died!" Lilly started to cry into Hisao's shoulder. "I did love you so much before that, so much it hurt. But when you tried to stop me that day at the airport, I fainted. It was too much. Although I loved you so much, I still couldn't help you in the end."

Hisao opened his mouth. "I-" Lilly cut him off.

"I heard commotion behind me that day. I broke away from Akira and rushed towards the noise. 'Get an ambulance! I think he had a heart attack!' was the only warning I had when Akira told me what happened. I was so afraid of losing you. So please, Hisao, please, don't joke about that!" Lilly wailed into his shoulder, bawling. Hisao had her in a tight hug, on the verge of tears himself.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Hisao said, whispering into Lilly's ear. "I didn't know. I won't joke about that anymore." With that, Lilly's head pulled away from Hisao's shoulder, her face stained with tears.

"Promise me, Hisao." Lilly raised her hand to meet his cheek as she choked back tears.

Hisao raised his hand to meet Lilly's before whispering again: "I promise."

Author's Note: This is the first chapter, and I have a whole lot more planned. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! CRITIQUE MY WRITING! This is my first fanfiction that I want to complete, so I need both support and feedback. Thanks, guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Games and Roses

Hisao woke with the blaring sound of his alarm clock.

_Damn. It's this late already?_ He sighed and rolled himself out of bed. His dorm room was exactly the same, minus some creative touches Lilly had made. Little snowflakes were hung from the ceiling, each individually crafted by Lilly. The two made a game of it; the first snowflake Hisao saw when he woke up was something that Lilly had to do with him later in the day. Inscribed on each snowflake was an activity, with both innocent and naughty ideas.

_God I'm lucky to have her…_ Hisao thought as he lightly touched the first snowflake he saw. Turning it over gently, as if it may rip if you look at it too hard, he read the written activity. Hisao's eyes showed a glint of pleasure and excitement, instantly waking him up.

_A bed with roses. You pick what that means…_ Hisao repeated mentally to himself, giddy with the freedom that Lilly gave him. Although it was obvious what Lilly wanted, it was still exciting to see her dirty mind at work.

* * *

Hisao jumped in the shower after making his bed and taking his medications, getting ready for the last day of the weekend.

_Sunday. Lilly's probably at church._ Hisao repeated to himself, a devious smile stretching his lips. _Let's see how many times she yells "Oh God" today…_

Hisao stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, stepping into the thick steam that engulfed the showers.

Suddenly, Hisao slipped on the ground and gave a yelp of surprise, alerting another in the room.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The voice made Hisao's heart skip a beat in frustration. He whipped around.

"Kenji, what the fuck?!" Hisao yelled. "Don't DO that shit!"

Kenji adjusted his steamed glasses and made out the voice. Smiling, he responded, "Hey, man!"

Hisao gritted his teeth. "Kenji, we've been over this. No talking in the showers. It's awkward as hell!"

Kenji simply shrugged, not bothered by Hisao's lecture. Kenji's face lit up as he snapped.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you! The feminist conspiracy has progressed faster than my graphs can keep up with. They're mounting a full-scale invasion on the male gender!" Kenji's voice rose higher. "You're my only ally! We're the only two sane men in a world of confusion! In the name of God, Hisao, do your duty!"

Hisao sighed and replied, "And what 'duty' is that?"

Kenji considered his question before responding. "You must infiltrate the girls' dorms. Find their stash of weaponry and destroy it before they have the chance to carry through with their plans!"

Hisao looked at Kenji, wondering how he could consider himself one of the 'last sane men in the world'.

"Not a chance in hell, mate." Hisao responded before leaving the showers.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Kenji yelled into the empty room. "THEY'LL TAKE YOU FIRST!"

Hisao slammed the door shut, done with Kenji's crap.

* * *

"Hey, Emi. Have you seen Lilly around?" Hisao asked the eccentric girl, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well well well… if it isn't… HISAO!" Emi giggled at sprung at him, surprising Hisao. Masterfully stepping to the left, he avoided the oncoming barrage of Emi, sending her flying right past him. She screamed as she landed on the floor, followed by a wail of pain and defeat.

"That was mean, Hisao. Usually when a girl jumps at you, you catch her and spin her!" Emi responded pouting. Hisao, over the past two months of summer vacation, had built a resistance to Emi's puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me anymore," Hisao chided, "besides, Lilly is the only girl I do that with now." Emi's mischievous nature surfaced.

"Oh, MY! I didn't know that Hisao and Lilly were… _intimate partners! _To only do _that_ with her… oh my…" Emi teased, looking away with closed eyes, clearly imagining things that Hisao did not want her seeing. Hisao blushed madly and whipped Emi around.

"You can't go saying things like that in public! People will get the wrong idea!"

"Well, am I wrong? ARE you two… _intimate_?" Emi asked, winking as she put emphasis on the last word.

Hisao let go of her shoulders and whipped around, trying to avoid the subject. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to say: "I am not confirming nor rejecting the idea."

Emi's pout came again. "You sound like Rin now…"

Hisao laughed heartily and readdressed the initial question.

"Back to what I asked; have you seen Lilly around?"

Emi considered his question, trying to recall what had happened that morning in the girls' dorms.

"Hmm… I saw her leave the dorms really early. She closed the door as I got ready to go to the track… probably something about church…" Emi responded, pondering where Lilly could have possibly gone.

In the midst of her deep trance, a familiar voice sounded.

"My my, could that be Hisao and Lilly I hear?" The voice turned the corner, drawing Hisao's attention.

"There you are!" Hisao said, walking up to hug Lilly.

"Ah ah ah." Lilly stopped him with a finger on his lips. _How did she know where my lips were?!_ Hisao thought.

"You haven't told me what the snowflake said yet…" Lilly chided teasingly.

Hisao's devious grin returned as he laughed sadistically.

"You're going to have to wait and find out, missy." Hisao said, putting on a more aggressive, yet sultry, tone. Taking his left hand and scooping it around her waist, he pulled her in closer. Pressing her hips against his front, his chest touching hers, their lips were less than an inch away. Desire filled the air around them as Hisao took in Lilly's scent, giving a sultry grunt of approval. Hugging her hips and pulling her in tighter, Hisao looked down at the desperate face, begging for a good time. Lilly's school uniform had wrinkled slightly as she shifted nervously. The desire in her clouded eyes was too much for her to handle.

"Oh, goodness…" Lilly said bashfully, rubbing her legs together to help aid in her sexual urge.

"Not yet, missy. You'll get your release… but not now." Hisao whispered into her ear, making her shiver in place. Her breathing became ragged when she responded.

"I c-can't w-w-wait…" She said as she slowed the rubbing of her legs, obviously pissed that she couldn't get release at the moment. She was massively turned on. Hisao was teasing her and denying her release, turning her on even more.

A high pitched voice broke the aura of lust and desire.

"So… you two ARE intimate!" Emi squealed. Hisao jumped, startling Lilly. He had completely forgotten that Emi was two feet behind him, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Lilly lifted her gentle hand to her lips in order to stifle a nervous and embarrassed laugh.

"I am not confirming nor rejecting the notion." She said, making Hisao realize just how similar they were. Emi, now frustrated with how in sync the couple was, stormed off with what seemed to be a permanent pout.

When they confirmed that Emi was gone, the couple made its way down the hallway.

* * *

"You sure you're ok from here?" Hisao asked Lilly as he dropped her off at her classroom. "You seemed pretty… excited back there. Just want to make sure your clothes are… dry."

"I'll be fine. And just whose fault is it that I'm soaked right now?" Lilly responded teasingly, making Hisao feel guilty that she'd have to spend the school day wetter than a water park.

"Alright. I'm going to do some shopping later. And before you ask, no you cannot come with me." Hisao said, quickly adding the last bit. Lilly pouted, but realized why Hisao needed to go alone. A sexy smile spread across her face and she gave off bedroom eyes.

"I'll be waiting~" She responded before disappearing into the mess of her classroom.

_God how that woman can be sexy_, Hisao thought to himself, _I'll have to give her a reminder as to who's in charge…_

* * *

Author's Note: A bit of a sultry chapter, if I do say so myself. After chapter five, the chapters will get longer and more detailed. Right now, these are filler chapters. The main story will begin after chapter five, and the chapters will get longer. (Stop repeating yourself, me.) I hope you enjoyed. The REAL good stuff (sex, etc.) will come in the next chapter, so be prepared for that ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Sexual Desires

The bell sounded as Hisao stretched. Mutou's class had always interested, but the lectures were too boring for Hisao to handle. Although he understood the material perfectly and had it down to a fine art, the class had always been boring since he knew it all. Misha and Shizune, on the other hand, seemed to be stuck on a problem that Hisao had finished ten minutes ago.

Rising from his seat, Hisao muttered under his breath.

_There's no helping them_. He chuckled as he made his way over to the two ladies.

"You two looked like you sucked on a lemon." Hisao jeered, drawing the attention of Misha.

"Hicchan!" Misa exclaimed happily. "Could you PLEEEASE lend two fair maidens a hand at this work?"

Shizune signed at Misha at godspeed, blushing madly.

"W-wait, Shicchan! I can't keep up!" Misha signed at her annoyed counterpart. "You… don't… help… need… can… handle?"

Shizune stopped in her tracks when she noticed Hisao's smug smirk. Her face turned crimson as she looked back at Misha. Signing slightly slower, Misha's eyes and brain finally worked in unison.

"Ah! You should have said so earlier!" Misha exclaimed with her trademark laughter. "Hicchan, Shicchan doesn't need any help. She can handle herself, being the representative of this class and all."

Hisao shrugged, holding up his hands.

"Oh, the two fair maidens hath put to rest my worries. I shall return from whence I came."

Misha and Shizune both froze in their tracks. Craning her head slowly up, Shizune wondered if her eyes had deceived her. Misha, for once in her life, went dead silent.

_Did he just…_ Shizune thought.

_Did he just…_ Misha wondered.

"Hicchan… did you just use sign language?" Misha asked flabbergasted. Smiling widely, Hisao knew he made the right choice learning it over the summer. He signed back with smooth strokes of his hands.

"Yeah, I learned over summer break," he signed, "oh, and I also understood everything Shizune was trying to tell you earlier."

Shizune froze again, her face turning redder than hellfire. Misha's laughter rocked the classroom, turning heads.

"I'm surprised, Hicchan!" Misha exclaimed. "I couldn't even understand her that fast, and I've been her translator for years!"

Hisao chuckled lightly.

"Sign language isn't the only thing I've bothered learning."

Misha's head tilted slightly to the left, her twin pigtails following her movements and swaying slightly.

"Ah, I won't bother you with the details." Hisao waved, further piquing Misha's curiosity.

"Awww Hicchan…" Misha began, cut off by Hisao.

"It's a surprise for Lilly, so I can't have you be a loose cannon." Hisao winked. Misha's face lit up at the mention of Lilly's name.

"That's right, Hicchan! I've been meaning to ask you! Why aren't you with Lilly?"

"Well, she's in class right now. I dropped her off at her classroom before I came here. I'd say about an hour ago." Hisao responded, suddenly reminded of the lust-filled encounter that left his partner teased and denied. He smiled deviously at the thought of her quivering beneath him, being denied the orgasmic pleasure she so desperately sought.

Misha's head looked at Hisao, reading his mischievous face.

"Hicchan," Misha began, "are you two… _intimate_ at all?"

If Hisao were drinking a liquid, it'd be on the floor, and possibly sprayed on Misha. Had Emi told her?

"W-well…" Hisao cleared his throat, "why d-do you ask?"

"Your face," Misha said, "it looked like you were thinking of something naughty when I mentioned Lilly."

_Damn this girl is good at reading faces._ Hisao thought to himself, making a mental note to not express too much around Misha. _Thank goodness Shizune can't hear us… if she found out I am sleeping with Lilly, her cousin, I'd be in deep shit…_

"W-well… we have… normal teenage s-sex drives," Hisao stammered, pulling the excuse from out of his ass, "if that's what you're asking."

Misha smiled deviously. "Don't worry, Hicchan! Your secret is safe – with – me~" Misha responded, much too happy with this newly acquired information.

"Hey, I'm not rejecting nor supporting the idea!" Hisao yelled after her with a slight blush. "You're just in your land of fantasies and assumptions!"

"Suuuure, Hicchan. You know, I have a very _vivid _imagination~" Misha responded with a wink, further deepening the crimson covering Hisao's face.

Shizune took notice of the conversation. Just when she lifted her hands to sign to Hisao, the bell rang.

_That was perfect timing._ Hisao thought. _If Shizune got me, I wouldn't have fingers to sign with._

"You got lucky, Hicchan!" Misha yelled as Hisao bolted for the door. "BOTH HERE AND IN THE DORMS!" Her trademark laughter filled the room once more as Hisao slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

The orange tint of evening shined through the windows, telling Hisao that it was time to go shopping. Leaving the front gates of the school and taking his routine walk to the market, Hisao noticed how lonely it was without Lilly with him.

_Come to think of it,_ Hisao thought, _Lilly was the one who showed me where the market was._

He chuckled lightly to himself.

_The day I chose to take a walk into town._

Walking down the familiar street, trees and streetlights passed each other one-by-one. Hisao took a deep breath and soaked in the evening spring air, then breathing steadily out. Looked up towards the sky, a flock of geese flew by overhead.

_Such lovely scenery,_ Hisao thought sadly, _and Lilly can't even see it._

* * *

"Ow!" Hisao grunted when his face met the corner of the convenience store. Rubbing his nose, Hisao redirected his path to enter through the doors, not the wall.

"Welcome!" A friendly voice rang out behind the register. Hisao took his time to peruse the aisles, looking for a bag of rose petals and some condoms.

_Why am I even buying rose petals? _Hisao asked himself. _Lilly can't see them, so the sex would be virtually the same…_ He shrugged it off. Lilly must have had her reasons for writing the challenge on the snowflake, and Hisao was not about to go back on his word. _Maybe it was just to get me in the mood for sex_.

_Wait… who even wrote the message on the snowflake? It was in perfect English, not braille. _Hisao wondered.

"Can I help you?" The store attendant asked, ripping Hisao away from his thoughts.

"Ah, yeah. Where are the condoms? Also, do you carry rose peta-" Hisao realized what he was saying, and turned to face the store attendant.

_Oh Jesus Christ…_ Hisao started to panic and blushed madly.

"H-H-Hisao?!" The brown haired lady froze in her tracks.

"Yuuko! I- er- um… NOTHING!" Hisao yelled, about to make a break for the registers, buy what he needed, and get the hell out.

"W-wait, Hisao!" Yuuko called out, stopping the boy in his tracks. "It's p-perfectly n-n-normal for the attendant to h-help the c-customer. The c-c-c-condoms are over th-there…" Yuuko pointed nervously towards aisle 5. "We d-do carry r-r-rose petals. B-bagged ones, I p-presume?" Yuuko was more traumatized than embarrassed, which made sense to Hisao. She was telling a student where he could find condoms and rose petals. On top of that, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the motives. Even worse, Yuuko knew Hisao and Lilly were dating. This would make for an awkward conversation later.

Hisao collected himself, trying to play it cool.

"Yes, bagged ones would be preferable. Sorry for asking such a strange thing to my librarian…" He laughed to himself, trying to hide his blush.

Yuuko tried to calm down, collecting her voice and regaining her composure.

"If you need anything else, p-please let me know." She walked to the back, off to fetch the bagged rose petals.

Hisao walked over to where Yuuko mentioned the condoms and perused the selection.

_Hmm… small… medium… large…_ Hisao looked for the next size, but was not there. _Shit._

He walked over to Yuuko, mentally apologizing to her for how awkward the atmosphere was about to get.

"Say, Y-Yuuko?" Hisao asked, scratching his check nervously. Yuuko glanced upwards, trying to hold her composure.

"Y-yes?" She inquired, fearful as to what the boy might say.

"Um… how do I put this?" Hisao asked. "Ok, we're both adults here, so I'll come right out and say it. Do you have anything larger than "large" condoms?"

Yuuko almost fainted. Hisao blushed. The whole atmosphere became very awkward. Hisao glanced at his watch. It was about 7:30. Good.

"Of- course." Yuuko responded through her dazed appearance. "I'll go to the back and grab them…"

Hisao watched as the flustered teacher walked towards the back room. Hisao looked at the register, noticing the rose petals in the bag.

_Perfect sized bag. These are enough rose petals._ Hisao thought. He whipped out his phone and gave Lilly a call.

The phone rang a total of three times before Lilly's voice sounded on the receiver.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey Lills!" Hisao responded happily.

"Oh, good evening, Hisao!" Lilly responded, excited to hear his voice.

"Listen, I need to know where you are." Hisao responded with a giddy tone in his voice.

"I am having some evening tea with Hanako. Why do you ask?" Lilly responded, adding a saucy tone to her question.

"Don't bother with why. You'll find out~" Hisao started, "in any case, I need you to leave your room unlocked for me. I'm going to be going to your dorm in about thirty minutes."

Lilly's breathing hitched on the other end of the phone, obviously pleased with what Hisao had just ordered of her.

"And if I refuse?" Lilly asked, her tone full of desire and lust.

"If you refuse? I hope you don't mind public humiliation…" Hisao whispered through the phone, causing Hanako on the other end to shriek.

"Hanako, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you could hear!" Lilly said startled, trying to comfort her corrupted friend. "My door is unlocked. I have forty five minutes to console Hanako, right?"

"Yeah. If I were Hanako, I'd wear earplugs tonight too, seeing as how close your rooms are." Hisao said laughing. Lilly chuckled too, returning her attention to a mortified Hanako.

"Everything is alright. Hisao and I have gotten more… active recently and-" The line cut off, showing that Lilly had ended the call. As if on cue, Yuuko returned from the back room, carrying what Hisao had asked of her.

* * *

"P-please come again!" Yuuko called after Hisao after he had left, making a successful purchase. He glanced at his watch. The time had changed to 7:38.

_Perfect timing._ Hisao thought again. _I still have twenty two minutes to get back to the dorms. That leaves an extra five minutes to litter Lilly's room with the rose petals and roll the condom on._

Hisao walked back to the dorms, his eyes shining with devious ideas as to how he would fuck Lilly silly shortly.

* * *

Low and behold, the dorm room was unlocked. Hisao heard Lilly and Hanako giggle across the hall, oblivious to his entrance to Lilly's room. Hisao's watch read 7:50. He had arrived sooner than he expected.

He set to work instantly. Opening the bag of rose petals as quietly as possible, he littered Lilly's room with rose petals.

_Might as well put this on now, _Hisao thought as he rolled the condom on, slipping his pants back on, _now it's time to fetch Lilly from Hanako's room._

Hisao gently closed the door to Lilly's dorm and stepped across the hall. He knocked thrice on Hanako's door, which was opened approximately thirty seconds after some nervous giggles. Hanako answered, blushed madly, and guided Lilly out of the room. The second Lilly was out of the room, Hanako slammed the dorm room shut, applying earplugs as recommended. Hisao chuckled softly as he grabbed Lilly's hand.

"Hisao, I have been waiting since earlier today for you to tell me what was on that snowflake." Lilly said desperately.

"Not yet. I need to know something first." Hisao responded. "Who wrote the messages on the snowflakes?"

Lilly was confused at first, but then lit up with realization.

"I tricked Hanako into doing it."

Hisao was speechless. To think that the innocent (yet deceived) Hanako would aid in something so… sinful. It was almost unthinkable.

_This girl is really clever…_ Hisao thought. _God I love it._

"Now will you tell me?!" Lilly demanded, putting on her best pout. Hisao crumbled instantly at the sight. He had mastered the resistance to Emi's pout, but would never muster enough courage to resist Lilly's.

"The snowflake read: 'a bed with roses. You pick what that means…'" Hisao responded, watching the light go off in Lilly's head.

"Oh I've been waiting for this one!" Lilly exclaimed happily. "It all makes sense now!"

Hisao laughed lightly as he tugged on Lilly's hand, signaling that he too was tired of waiting. Swept into Hisao's hold in one smooth motion, Lilly mentally prepared herself for the sexual odyssey that she was about to embark on.

After entering the room, Hisao shut and locked the door behind him. He walked over to his girlfriend and grinned as he stood before her.

"I want you to beg me to take your clothes off." Hisao said, aggressively kissing Lilly on the neck.

"Aah!" Lilly whined, surprised by the sudden action, and by how dominant Hisao was being. "Don't suck on my neck! You'll leave a hickey!" She begged.

"Very well~" Hisao chided. "I guess your lips will have to do!" He said as he smashed his lips against hers, eliciting a slight moan of approval from Lilly. Closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation, she felt his tongue slip on to hers.

Swapping spit, the two remained interlocked in their own world for what seemed to be eternity. Exploring the caves of each other's mouths was always an adventure, regardless of the number of times they had done it previously.

Breaking the kiss, Hisao watched as they were connected by a single strand of saliva trailing off from both their tongues. Both Lilly and Hisao panted heavily, restoring the lost oxygen form the elongated kiss.

"P-please." Lilly said, blushing madly.

"Please what?" Hisao demanded as he took off his own shirt, making Lilly work for her reward.

"M-my shirt. P-please unbutton it." Lilly whined, becoming submissive to the dominant Hisao.

"You're a very good girl~" Hisao whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He reached over to her shirt and unbuttoned the top button. With each passing button, Lilly's blush grew deeper and deeper shades of red. Although her eyes were clouded, Hisao saw lust and desire twinkle within them.

Upon reaching the final button, Lilly's black laced bra was exposed, hiding her voluptuous chest.

"Please t-take off my bra… Hisao." Lilly requested, her voice shaking. She had never been the submissive one in sex, so the experience was nerve-racking.

"Very well." Hisao responded as he searched her back for the clip. Upon finding it, Hisao unclipped Lilly's bra and removed it, much to Lilly's pleasure and approval.

"Have you been good?" Hisao asked as he removed his pants, remaining in his boxers. He laid Lilly on the floor, and swung his leg above her torso. Kneeling above her, he proceeded to shift his weight onto her outstretched legs.

"Y-yes I have. I w-waited all day for th-this!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Then you deserve a reward." Hisao responded as his tongue grazed Lilly's nipple, his free hand stroking he other. She moaned and shifted under Hisao, realizing that her legs were being held down.

Noticing Lilly's confusion at her lack of movement, Hisao lifted his head.

"I am sitting on your legs. You can't move them, so just enjoy this." He said reassuringly, momentarily breaking out of his dominatrix character. Lilly nodded her head.

"I trust you, Hisao." She responded before lying back down, letting Hisao sink back into the mood.

Taking her left nipple into his mouth, he sucked lightly on it, grazing his teeth over it. She moaned in approval, bringing her hands to his head. She pressed down, letting Hisao know that she wanted more and did not want to wait.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Hisao said, grabbing her hands and lying them back down on the floor. "You move these again, and I will deny you orgasm for ten minutes. I will tease you, but if I feel any muscles clenching inside of you, I'm stopping."

_He's being so dominant I love it! _Lilly thought to herself. _I have to control myself. I cannot let him leave tonight if I don't cum._

"Y-yes, Hisao. I understand." Lilly responded, absolutely thrilled that she had no freedom. She had to accept the tease. She both hated and loved it; being so close to orgasm yet with no release. She hated the feeling, but knew that at the end of the night, she'd ride out a massive wave of pleasure at Hisao's touch.

If she could see, she'd say that she'd go blind from the pleasure, or that she'd see stars.

"I'm going to make you scream." Hisao whispered to her as he ripped off Lilly's pants. Her vibrant panties drew Hisao's sight to her crotch, making Hisao chuckle softly. Lilly closed her eyes in anticipation, and tilted her head slightly. Hisao climbed over Lilly's chest, pressing his against hers. He moved his head over to her ear and whispered lustfully.

"You're _soaked._" Hisao informed, licking his lips with obvious intent.

Lilly had heard him say this over and over, yet her blush reddened further. This experience was like none other. Her movements were both physically and physiologically restricted, her embarrassment turned into her passion and desire. She feared that Hisao would tease her long enough to break her; to make her forget English and sink into the language of lust and gibberish.

"Take them off." Lilly didn't even stammer. She needed Hisao to taste her like he always does. "Please." Her voice was a desperate whine.

"Alright. I hope you're ready for this." Hisao tugged on the article of clothing protecting Lilly's nether regions until the panties were looped around one of her legs.

Hisao looked at Lilly's face of anticipation, eager to watch her quiver and struggle at the touch of his tongue.

"You are now allowed to use your hands." Hisao said, deciding to be benevolent. Lilly nodded, shifted nervously under Hisao.

_She's blind, so she doesn't know when I will lick her. Her nerves are probably dancing on her clit, waiting to be invigorated. _Hisao thought, feeling empowered. He loved the sight beneath him. The blonde-haired beauty was sprawled on the floor beneath him, lying the mess consisting of her unbuttoned shirt and discarded bra. She was breathing heavily, imagining the next move Hisao could make. Her chest rose and fell, methodically awaiting the wave of pleasure to spontaneously crash on her.

Hisao positioned himself at Lilly's thighs, breathing hot air onto her most sacred area. Lilly's nerves cried out to be stroked, licked, teased, or pinched as each breath landed on the sensitive folds.

Hisao made the first move, dragging his tongue slowly across Lilly's clit, eliciting a shriek of shrill pleasure from the girl. He took everything in; the scent, the taste, the sensation of her quivering sex against his tongue. Hisao closed his eyes and began to lick faster and harder, Lilly's voice pitching higher and more desperate with each increasing level of intensity.

"Oh God, Hisao! Don't stop!" Lilly screeched as Hisao's pace increased. Her breathing hitched and phased while Hisao changed paces spontaneously. One second he was licking vigorously and greedily, the next slow and teasingly. Lilly could feel her orgasm start to build, coaxed by each new sensation clouding her brain. The dopamine in her system was an overdose from sexual desire. Her core had been secreting her lewd juices ever since Hisao called her from the market. She wanted him to take charge of her. She wanted him to tower over her and fuck her silly. She needed him to not only lick her, but to ravage her. Destroy her. Eat her out like a grand buffet; she didn't give a fuck. Lilly wanted to release her cum all over the floor and into Hisao's mouth and then some. She wanted Hisao to have her scream "master" while she sucked him dry.

"Hisao, I _need_ this release!" Lilly pleaded, moaning and screaming to prove her point.

"Not yet you sexual deviant!" Hisao responded, taking full control of the situation. He withdrew his tongue, pissing off Lilly. She had waited so long it was torture. Her anger faded away, however, when Hisao picked her up off the floor. She could feel herself being placed on the bed, knowing what was about to happen.

"I have my condom on, put are you using protection too?" Hisao asked, breaking character once more.

_He's always making sure. I love how he cares so much._ Lilly thought.

"Yes, I am. I took the pill and applied spermicide before you came."

"Good." Hisao responded, falling back into his dominatrix mode. "I'm going to stick my meat inside of you."

Before Lilly could respond, she screamed in pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets. Her back arched in the tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure that engulfed her when Hisao rammed his penis inside of her. Hisao wasn't fucking around. He was fulfilling what Lilly had wanted: to be ravaged and destroyed. Lilly needed, no, wanted, to be on the receiving end of Hisao's greed and lust. She loved how in-control he had gotten recently, making her helpless and obedient.

"AH! AH! OH GOD!" Lilly screamed as sweat beads formed on her naked body, glistening in the light of the dorm room. Hisao decided to step it up a notch.

As his penis thrust inside of Lilly's folds, Hisao reached a finger down and started to pinch and rub Lilly's clit. Her eyes rammed shut almost instantly. Saliva coated the inside of her mouth, stretching when her moans turned into more screams. Her breasts were rhythmically bouncing in every direction as her remaining innocence dissipated.

"H-HIS-AAAH!" Lilly could feel the orgasmic pleasure build and build. Her dam of resistance would not hold out long, and she could sense that Hisao was at his limit at well. The pent up energy and frustration from orgasm denial started to crack the bricks of Lilly's resistance.

"I'm going to c-cum!" Lilly warned, her voice reaching pitches that was music to Hisao's ears.

"So am I! I can't hold much longer!" Hisao responded. His breathing had become ragged as well, panting in anticipation.

Finally, their walls broke. Their resistance crumbled. They both screamed as the haze of pleasure rode through both of them, effectively blinding Hisao. Lilly, already blind, felt a sensory overload. She bucked and screamed through her massive orgasm; it was possibly the strongest she'd ever had. Her nerves exploded as hot, sticky cum squirted onto both Hisao and the bed, torrenting out of Lilly.

Hisao made quick work of lapping up his partner's juices, savoring the taste that lingered on his lips. Running his tongue along the soaked bedsheets, he absorbed whatever essence there was left from Lilly's reservoir.

After running his tongue across the sheets for a moment, Hisao looked up at Lilly, taking in the sight before him. She was paralyzed into a sitting position, panting heavily. Sweat glistened on her breasts and stomach, amongst other areas that Hisao appreciated.

Hisao climbed over to Lilly's body, so close that he could smell her shampoo.

"I want you to taste yourself." Hisao said with a determined tone.

"Wha-" Lilly was cut off by Hisao's aggressive kiss. Shocked, Lilly squealed. As Hisao's tongue entered her mouth, she tasted something different from him, and blushed in realization of what she was tasting.

_Strawberries?_ Lilly thought to herself as the kissing continued. _Hisao… who knew you'd be this bold?_

Lilly broke the kiss, reminding Hisao that she too needed to breathe.

"You're gonna be walking funny tomorrow…" Hisao pointed out as he watched Lilly rise from the bed.

"You're right. Perhaps I should get some bed rest tomorrow in that case." Lilly pondered the idea, nodding her head. "Yes, I do believe that would be the best course of action."

Hisao chuckled lightly to himself.

"What?" Lilly asked, intrigued as to why her partner was laughing.

"Nothing, really. You're so composed and collected in everyday life, but you turn into a wild animal in the bed. I saw every emotion you felt in your eyes; the lust, the desire, the desperation." Hisao began. "I knew from the moment I cut you off before taking you to class you were turned on. I knew that you wanted me to take you to the dorms and give you a good time. But I teased you and waited. In the end, I could see you had a blinding orgasm. I'd say it was worth it."

Lilly chuckled at the 'blinding orgasm' bit, considering her disability.

"At least you're getting more comfortable addressing my blind nature." Lilly said, reassuring Hisao that he didn't overstep his boundaries.

"You should probably put on your pajamas." Hisao said.

"I think this night, I can go _al natural, _no?" Lilly asked with a sly wink.

"God, woman, I love you." Hisao responded, returning a soft giggle from Lilly.

* * *

The two quickly changed the bedsheets and slipped into the bed. Lilly's sex hair was now less messy; it had returned to a more bedhead style. Hisao loved it either way. He loved to either see her hair after he gave it to her good or when she woke up in the morning.

"How's about I read us a book?" Hisao asked Lilly, piquing her curiosity.

"Hisao, I only have books in braille here." She responded, giving a slightly confusing tone.

"Ah, ba humbug. I'm not just a pretty face." Replied Hisao.

_It's time to show her what else I learned apart from sign language._ Hisao thought to himself.

He picked up a book that interested him and ran his fingers over the protruding dots on the cover.

"Poetry Hits." Hisao translated, much to Lilly's amusement.

"You can read braille?!" Lilly almost jumped out of bed with excitement. She pulled Hisao into a tight hug before resting her head on his chest. "Read to me the first poem you open to."

Hisao loved to see this cute side of Lilly. The sense of wonder and adventure that possessed her when she learned something new about him.

"I learned over the summer." Hisao shrugged as he flipped the book open to a random page. "Ahem. Poet's Heart. By…" Hisao cut off at the author's name. Lilly's face lit up at the familiar title.

"By…?" Lilly inquired.

"By… Lilly Satou." Hisao whispered, barely audible. He shot a surprised glance at Lilly. "You write poetry? Do you use a braille typewriter for it?"

Lilly chuckled lightly at Hisao's reaction.

"Yes, I do write poetry, and yes, I do use a typewriter to achieve my goal." Lilly responded, trying to sound humble. It was pretty obvious that she was excited, however, that Hisao had opened to one of her poems.

"Well then, m'lady, allow me to have a read." Hisao responded, regaining his normal, almost flirtatious composure.

"Please do." Responded a very excited Lilly, who gripped Hisao's arm tighter before he began to read.

"Poet's Heart. By Lilly Satou." Hisao began.

"_To follow the fox's laden path_

_to stories of forgotten pasts,_

_to face the echoes of memories gone_

_to know the pain of right and wrong,_

_to know the suffering of one so close_

_to see scars of loss that boast._

_To meet one destroyed_

_is to reconstitute her soul._

_Here is where the Poet's Heart lies,_

_To ward off deaths' luring lullabies. _

_To calm the scared, the lost, the weak,_

_To see their world as black and bleak._

_To match one's vision so impaired,_

_Can confidence of one soon be repaired."_

Hisao looked at Lilly who was humming a friendly tune as the poem ended.

"Amazing." Hisao exclaimed, excited to see this new side of Lilly. "Was this inspired by Hanako's past by chance?"

"Yes, I wrote it the day after I found her destroyed and alone. The last two lines describe why we're friends. 'To match one's vision so impaired' is not a literal match. Since she is timid and shy about her scars, and since I'm blind, the friendship just happened. She didn't have to hide from me, and she was a very nice girl. It worked out."

Lilly giggled a little.

"This is the worst poem I've ever written. I was younger and stupid, but it still means a lot to me." Lilly said as she dug her head more into Hisao's chest. Within a minute, she fell asleep on his ribcage. Hisao soon followed suit, excited to see what the tomorrow's snowflake would have in store for the couple.

* * *

Author's Note: SWEET YEEZUS! This is still not as detailed as I could make it because like I said, I'm saving the good shit for chapter 5 and above. I am just writing some filler to get you guys back into the Lilly arc and mannerisms. Thanks for being patient. Now that the weekend is over, I won't be able to update everyday. Maybe if I don't have too much homework I can squeeze in some writing time. Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Turning Tides

Hisao awoke next to a still asleep Lilly, sighing happily in recollection of the previous night. She was in the same position as when she fell asleep, peacefully resting on Hisao's ribcage. She wore a smile on her face and inhaled and exhaled so quietly and tranquilly.

_She still looks so beautiful…_ Hisao thought to himself, smiling to himself. _Even with that bedhead, I still want to kiss her. Her face, her personality, even her hair… holy fuck I'm one lucky guy. _

In light of Hisao's thought, he started to stroke Lilly's hair. She smelled so nice, even though she hadn't showered yet. Her hair was silky yet thick; a heavenly combination. The flowing gold sprawled over her shoulder and folded onto the bed. Her naked back rose and fell with each new breath, her shoulders broadening and relaxing each time. The white bedsheets contrasted with her faded pink covers, and the morning sun was struggling to shine through the closed drapes of her dorm room. Hisao's vision finally sharpened as he turned his head to face Lilly's bed table. The open book of braille poetry laid open to the page that Hisao translated the previous night. The rest of Lilly's room came into focus; she had even put posters in her room.

_Hanako must have helped with the pins._ Hisao figured. _But still… I didn't know she liked Country music…_

Hisao chuckled softly to himself, taking mental note of a possible birthday present for his princess. Rotating his head back to face his girlfriend, Hisao couldn't help but stare at her exposed back.

_I've never realized…_ Hisao thought as he stroked Lilly's back, _how beautiful a woman's back is…_

He ran his fingers up and down Lilly's back, following the curvature of her spine. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over her shoulders before wrapping his hand around her torso and pulling her in closer.

Lilly grunted at the motion, coming back from her dream world.

"Morning, beautiful." Hisao whispered, combing her bangs out of her face.

"Whuz who?" Lilly sat up groggily, exposing her full, beautiful form once more. Her stature and overall frame suited her, assisting in puffing out her not-so-modest chest.

"_This _is you in the morning? You're usually up before me…" Hisao chuckled as Lilly's face turned beet red.

"H-Hisao!" Lilly snapped into attention, adrenaline waking her up. "I- uh- I…"

Lilly stumbled over her usually perfectly composed words in an attempt to fix the embarrassing situation.

"It's ok. You look beautiful anyway, so I don't mind." Hisao reassured, chuckling as he laid his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Lilly's red face deepened when she realized that she was standing in front of Hisao fully exposed.

"Y-y-you… noo~!" Lilly whipped around to cover herself. Hisao laughed softly, slightly puzzled.

"Why the embarrassment? I've already seen you… _al natural_. Besides, I said you look beautiful. I don't mind."

"No, Hisao, I bet you _don't_ mind," Lilly retorted, standing up ashamed, "but… I do need help dressing."

"Exactly," Hisao started, "I'll go fetch your clothes."

Lilly's red face had let up slightly. She was getting more used to the situation, as if there was anything to be ashamed of in the first place.

"O-okay," Lilly sighed as she made her way over to her bed, "wait! I haven't showered yet."

"Oh yeah. Umm, so I can't really escort you to the dorm showers…" Hisao started, eliciting a slight laugh from Lilly.

"I should hope not, you pervert." She retorted playfully. "You're only allowed to see _me_ naked. If you go in there, you'll see everyone. Hanako would die on the spot I think…"

"Oh, I'm the pervert?" Hisao responded chidingly, "I wasn't the one begging last night~"

Lilly's face returned to its previous state: red and hot as the fucking sun.

"Well, in any case, I'm still naked too. Y'know, in case that makes you feel any better." Hisao added quickly. He knew he made the right call when Lilly calmed down slightly, pouting in the process.

"Y-you _are_ a pervert. Making a girl like me say such shameful things…" Lilly twiddled her fingers, giving Hisao puppy eyes.

"G'ahh! Ok! I concede!" Hisao responded. Lilly laughed victoriously, laughing away her blush.

"If we're both naked, then that's ok." Lilly said in a playful know-it-all-voice. Hisao chuckled slightly in relief.

"So… shower. Are you just gonna waltz through the hallway naked? Imagine running into Hanako during your expedition to the girls' showers: 'Say, Hanako, how's your morning? Oh this? I'm just buck naked because I fucked like a mad woman last night. Mhmm. How was your night? Sleep well?'"

Lilly started to laugh hysterically at Hisao's hypothetical situation.

"That'd bode well with her 'oh so outgoing and forward' nature." Hisao added with a chuckle.

Lilly doubled over in laughter, sprawling on the floor and kicking wildly in an attempt to breathe in more air to accommodate her laughter. Hisao started to laugh equally has hard, his face turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Oh goodness, what a way to laugh~" Lilly chided, wiping away a tear.

"Tell me about it!" Hisao responded, attempting to regulate his breathing.

"No, Hisao, that's not how it works. I have a bathrobe in the last drawer of my cabinet. I simply wear that and then Hanako _escorts_ me, mind you, to the showers." Lilly answered, piquing her own interest. "Why? Is it any different in the boys' dorms?"

"Well," Hisao began, "we just get up in pajamas or whatever and sleepily (or drunkenly) stumble over to the showers. I'm usually up before anyone else so I can take my time and enjoy the hot water."

Lilly pondered this for a moment before smiling and waving it off.

"You're lucky you don't need so much help…" Lilly said wistfully.

"Hey, you're still amazing. You can do so much more than I can and have a heart of gold. I love you for who you are, blind or not."

Lilly smiled at Hisao's comfort.

"You really do make me feel better. Thank you, Hisao. For everything."

Hisao embraced Lilly. He held her tightly, taking in her scent. Intoxicating, as usual, Hisao stepped back and admired her.

"S-say, what time is it?" Lilly asked. Hisao glanced over to the clock resting on her cabinet.

"Why are we up at this ungodly hour? It's literally 4:30 in the morning!"

"Ah, good. It's still early." Lilly responded surprised. "I'll go take my shower and we'll return here."

Hisao paused.

"_We_?" He asked, his curiosity and mischievous nature piqued.

"W-well… it's still early and n-no one else is up so I was wondering if we could take a shower together…" Lilly trailed off, nudging her fingers together like a child asking for an expensive Christmas present.

Hisao's breathing stopped and his heart started to pound.

"Lilly, we can't! What if I get caught?" Hisao inquired.

"I'll just tell them that …you're gay!" Lilly responded, as if she came up with a genius idea.

Hisao blankly stared at his girlfriend.

"You're joking, right? That's just a horrible fucking joke, right?" Hisao's question went unnoticed by a rambling Lilly.

"…and you've been helping me for a while, and that you've been doing my hair…"

"and that I've been drilling you harder than a manufacturing plant during busy hour?" Hisao cut her off.

"Fine. I'll ask Hanako at 5:30…" Lilly responded with a pout, which stabbed Hisao's heart. Her playful tone was that of a kitten that was refused belly rubs. Her blank eyes generated fake tears to well up inside, adding a melodramatic effect to the whole situation.

"Gaah! Don't do that! It literally and figuratively hurts me!" Hisao shouted in emotional defeat.

* * *

"Aah! What a nice shower that was!" Lilly breathed as she entered her room once more, tailed by a fidgety Hanako.

"Hey there, Lills. Hanako." Hisao addressed the two ladies with a playful salute to Hanako.

"H-Hisa-ao. G-good m-morning." Hanako replied, barely audible, before scampering off back to her room.

_Guess she's still 'affected' by the recent activity…_ Hisao figured.

Lilly paced herself back into the room, drying off her godly hair with a pink towel.

"Did you already take a shower?" Lilly inquired as she sat next to Hisao. "You smell nice."

"Yeah, I went while you were with Hanako. Can't be smellin' like no pig with a lady of your stature beside me." Hisao responded playfully, making Lilly giggle into his shoulder.

"How thoughtful of you~" She chided, kissing his cheek. Hisao lightly grabbed her hand and returned the favor by planting a light kiss on top of it.

"So, whadd'ya wanna do for the next hour?" Hisao asked Lilly, glancing over to the clock that read 6:00.

"Hmm…" Lilly pondered, "Let's take a walk outside. The morning scent will wake us up."

"Sounds great." Hisao responded. "I always feel all nostalgic when I smell the morning air."

"Me too," Lilly responded, "or a soft, spring breeze too."

Hisao grunted in agreement as he helped his girlfriend up off the floor.

"First, we have to get you out of that bathrobe and into some clothes." Hisao reminded, perking Lilly's attention.

"I almost forgot!" She started to laugh. "Imagine if I walked out of the dorms like this!"

"And there we… are!" Hisao declared as he finished buttoning Lilly's shirt.

"Thank you, kind sir~" Lilly chided as she leaned into him. "It's about time to go to class isn't it?"

"Yeah… let's leave before any girl spots me leaving your room at 7:00 in the morning…" Hisao snapped. "Shit, we didn't get to take our walk…"

"Oh, we can go after school, right? A nice date at the park?" Lilly asked, nudging her boyfriend.

"You got it." Hisao said with a sly wink, once again realizing the futility of his actions.

* * *

The two departed out of the girl's dorms and started towards the main building in the dawn of a new day. The cool morning breeze swept by, taken in gratefully by the two lovebirds.

"Ahh, I love that scent." Hisao claimed, reminiscing on his childhood with the familiar scent.

"Me too. Reminds me of my childhood with Akira." Lilly chided. Hisao glanced over to her.

The sun shined on her entire face, not a shadow to be seen. Her cheeks reflected a slight blush and her nose had the slightest specular of red on it. Her closed eyelids and eyelashes resonated with her flowing golden hair in the breeze. Her parted lips took as much of the scent in as possible before she was forced to breathe out of her nose. Her head slowly tilted skyward in an attempt to hold more, but only slightly.

Hisao saw Lilly's lips move in what seemed to be a silent prayer.

_What's she saying? _Hisao wondered. _Time to see if I can read lips…_

Hisao's face sunk when he accurately translated what she meant to keep private.

(Translation, for those so inclined: _Dear Lord, please let me see this beautiful world, if only for a second._)

_It's so unfair. Why did she have to be blind?_ Hisao thought to himself, kicking the ground in frustration. He was angry at himself, at everything. Such a sweet, caring, innocent girl having to deal with such bullshit since birth.

"Hisao?" Lilly asked, gripping his arm tightly as she snapped out of her hypnotic trance.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just…" _Make something up, damn you! _"worried that I may have forgotten to do some homework for Mutou's class!" _Atta-boy, Hisao. Way to pull that one out of your ass._

"Really?" Lilly asked. "Sorry. You should have gone back to your room and-"

"No." Hisao responded, trying to find the words to break the depressing mood. "It was science homework. And last I checked, I think I did quite a thorough investigation of the female anatomy last night."

Lilly started to adopt Misha's laughter as her head dropped into his shoulder.

"You okay?" Hisao asked sarcastically as his girlfriend laugh-cried into him.

"F-fine!" Lilly burst out, snapping back into her 'mode' upon realizing she was now in public. "L-let's just go to class and meet up later."

"Alright. We are in front of the main building after all." Hisao informed, much to Lilly's surprise.

"Already?"

"Yep. Time flies when you're having… fun." Hisao said with caution. He could see the pain in her horribly masked expression.

_I have to help her._

* * *

"Class dismissed!" Mutou announced to the class as the bell rang. A collective sigh of relief was emitted from the students with those two sweet words.

Hisao, too, sighed and stretched. He collected his things and cram-fu'd them into his backpack. Upon arriving at the door, Mutou stopped him.

"You're not quite dismissed yet." He said in a monotone voice.

_Shit._ Hisao thought. _I fucked up._

"Yes sir?" Hisao asked.

"The nurse requested to talk to you. Please go see him now."

Hisao wasn't too surprised.

"Don't scare me like that."

Mutou chuckled at Hisao's assumption.

"Just go talk to him."

"Yes, sir." Hisao grumbled as he walked out of the classroom towards the nurse's office.

* * *

"Lilly?" Hisao asked upon entering the ward. "You were called here too?"

"I was. My teacher told me that the nurse wanted to sp-" Lilly was cut off.

"Good. You're both here." The nurse said desperately as he rushed into the room, almost tripping over his attire. "There's something important I need to tell you."

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't leave y'all hanging with a "I'm on a hiatus" message. So I wrote up chapter four really quickly to give you guys. Hopefully, the suspense won't kill you too badly ;)

Thanks for all of the kind words and encouragement. When these exams are done (roughly around May 30th – ish), I am gonna write like a madman. I will be giving off chapters in the middle. I'm not cruel enough to have you guys go a month without an update.

With that, the real story starts next chapter. Buckle in, cuz it'll be one hell of a ride!

~SamsungFan2~


	5. Chapter 5: Blind Consideration

"What do you mean something important? Nothing bad happened, right?" Hisao asked taken aback by the nurse's tone. Lilly's fogged eyes sank as her hearing honed into how heavily the nurse was breathing.

"You ran all the way down to tell _us_ something?" Lilly asked, her hands intertwined as she stared blankly to the floor. Hisao and the nurse, both off to Lilly's left, looked at the girl as she spoke. She sat atop the pink nursing table with a fresh paper covering on it. It crinkled as she fumbled around nervously. The sterile environment stung Hisao's nostrils slightly. The silence engulfing the three individuals in the room did not improve the suspense.

The nurse choked on his words, trying to find the right way to phrase the message he had called them down for. In vain attempts, the nurse sighed.

"Hisao, please escort Lilly to this chair here and pull one up for you. You're going to need to be seated for what I'm about to tell you." The nurse tried to crack a joke and a smirk, which both faded quickly.

"What's going on here?" Hisao asked with sincere intensity in his voice. That voice startled Lilly, regardless of how subtle and soft it was. The shaking, low, horrified tone was something that Lilly had never heard before.

"_Why is Hisao this worried? It probably isn't bad news, just something really important…" _Lilly thought to herself, dazed and curious as to why Hisao's tone was so desperate and pleading.

"I can see it on your face, man!" Hisao raised his voice. "What in the hell is going on?!"

Lilly came to senses. The nurse's face must have a melancholy look about it that worried Hisao.

"Please just… sit. Please. I have a lot of information. This is not going to be a quick session with the nurse Hisao. You both must stay until I have dispersed all of the details. Am I clear?" The nurse asked, adorning a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"S-sure." Hisao responded, confused as to why the nurse's mood suddenly changed. "Lils, I'm gonna lift you, ok? I'm just gonna place you in this chair here."

"Very well, Hisao." Lilly agreed absentmindedly. She stretched out her arms for Hisao to pick her up.

"_Just what the hell is going on right now?"_ Lilly thought, her heart beating faster and faster as she awaited the bad news. Suddenly, she felt a lift as Hisao took her from the examination table over to one of the provided seats.

"There you go." Hisao whispered to Lilly as he gently set her down onto the chair. He gazed into her longing eyes and stroked her cheek. "Lilly, I don't care what news we receive today. I love you, so don't let this news make you think that I'll be driven away from you."

Lilly reached forward and hugged Hisao, resting her head against the back of his neck. After a five second embrace, the two separated and Hisao dragged over the remaining seat next to Lilly. After taking a seat, the nurse nodded contently and opened his filing cabinet.

"Don't worry, you two. It's not _bad_ bad news, it's actually good. There's just some bad news that comes with the good news."

Lilly's ears perked up at the mention of good news and she breathed a sigh of relief. She nodded at Hisao with a renewed smile on her face.

"Then we cannot wait to hear it." She directed towards the nurse as he closed the filing cabinet.

"Good." The nurse responded, slapping a folder onto the floor in between the two. "That folder is not to be touched yet. Understood?"

Hisao and Lilly both nodded astutely, noting the nurse's directions. Hand in hand, the couple aimed their gazes at the nurse who slumped down onto his office seat behind his desk. Intertwining his fingers and raising them just below his chin, the nurse began to speak.

"Hisao and Lilly. I am about to reveal to you information that will possibly revoke my license as a nurse. Should the information leak that I was the one who informed you of this, I will no longer be your school nurse. Do you both solemnly swear by an oath to God that you shall not release this information until I or a higher power instructs or allows you to?" The nurse questioned, adorning his serious tone once more.

"I do." Hisao's words shot out of his mouth.

Lilly, however, hesitated longer as she contemplated the outcome of agreeing to such strict terms in exchange for information.

"I… d-do." Lilly stuttered, wondering what possibly could be so confidential that the nurse be instructed to _not_ reveal to his students.

The nurse sighed.

"Good. And remember, I'm only telling you this information out of trust. I have no written agreement from you that you will not disclose this information. I am putting my career in your hands, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Hisao once again replied, serious as night and day. Lilly simply nodded in agreement to what Hisao sputtered.

The nurse pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

"Then let us begin." He exclaimed. "As you know, Hisao, Lilly Satou was born blind, never once being exposed to the world of color and never once been able to do things by herself due to her disability. After delving further into the topic, I was contacted by two hospitals. Both have decided to band together and…"

"And…?" Hisao inquired, pushing the nurse to go on further with his lecture.

"And… develop a cure for blindness. They contacted me in hopes that I could use my connections to provide an… an… I'm sorry to use this term you two… experimental subject. Their research, they believe, has gotten to the point where they are requesting that a young person, male or female, be a test subject to see if their research has proven to be… correct," the nurse closed his eyes for what he was about to say, "and I told them about Lilly."

"You… YOU DID WHAT?!" Hisao screamed as he leapt from his sitting position to raging anger.

"Please calm down, Hisao. Calm down and look to your left." The nurse motioned towards Lilly. Upon seeing her face, Hisao's fists weakened and uncurled.

Lilly stared into oblivion with tears rolling down her cheeks and shaking hands inches away to stop the flow. She gazed down to the floor in disbelief as her hands finally met her tear-streaked cheeks. Her loss for words and stuttering on sweet nothing sent shivers down Hisao's spine.

"A- a cure?" Lilly choked as she attempted to calm her breathing.

"Yes. They have researched for years and have recently attempted to gain subjects to no avail." The nurse replied, almost holding his breath.

Lilly removed her hands from hiding her face, lowering them inch by inch as her face turned to face Hisao.

"No… no, Lilly…" Hisao pleaded, reaching out towards Lilly.

"H-Hisao. A- cure!" Her face lit up and a smile breached her features as tears poured out of her eyes.

"P-please tell me the details and how to volunteer!"

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" Hisao screamed as the nurse opened his mouth to disclose more details, yet opened wider at Hisao's outburst.

"Lilly, this is EXPERIMENTAL. EX-PER-I-MEN-TAL! We don't even know if it will work, and you might get very hurt in the process. Lils, I love you, but I cannot willingly subjugate you to get hurt emotionally if the surgery isn't successful." Hisao exclaimed.

Lilly's eyes met Hisao's as more tears streamed down her face.

"Hisao, I don't care about that. I don't expect the surgery to work, but if it does, Hisao we'd be saving so many children from enduring the pain I did! Please, Hisao, please, this is my decision. I want to do this and I know full well the risks. I want to help people and kids so that they can be born into a world of color unlike I was. You wouldn't possibly understand the pain and emotional toll it takes on a person, having to ask for help for every little thing. Tying shoes, shopping, dressing, it's embarrassing to ask for everything. I thought I could fight against my illness as a child; that if I somehow could believe hard enough that my sight would return. But no. Hisao, although I don't expect this to work, there's still a small chance that it could. If you truly love me, then you will allow me to go through with this. Right now, it is all my heart desires apart from you."

Hisao's face turned into a sorry excuse for an attempt to hold back tears. His nose scrunched up and his damn broke. Stroking Lilly's face, Hisao conceded and agreed.

"Lilly, if the surgery goes well and you are able to see, I am all for it. If this is truly what you wish to do, and are ok with the possible consequences, then I will do all in my power to make your wish come true as you have mine."

Lilly nodded thankfully and Hisao's breathing steadied. Hisao took his seat once more, and the nurse adorned a smile across his face.

"I don't know why I worried about telling you two about this. You have such good chemistry." The nurse said, content that Lilly agreed to the surgery.

"Alright, now that we have the bad news out of the way, what else is there to discuss?" Hisao inquired from the nurse.

"'Now that the bad news is out of the way'?" The nurse tilted his head, "that wasn't the bad news. In fact, that was the good news."

"What?" Hisao asked dumbfounded. "You mean the bad news _wasn't_ the fact that my girlfriend would be a lab rat?"

"Sadly, no. I wish that were the only bad news, however the bad news to come is for you, Hisao."

"Spill it then." Lilly interrupted, waiting to overcome the bad news Hisao had to endure.

"R-right. Hisao, please open that folder at your feet. Inside you will see many documents. Please just look at the first one and read it thoroughly."

Hisao obeyed, reaching down to grab the folder as instructed. Bringing it back up so that he could read it, Hisao inspected the cover of the folder.

"_PBC – Possible Blindness Cure"_, Hisao thought to himself, _"ok then, let's take a look:_

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_ Enclosed in this folder are the documents required to complete and verify the volunteer's will to participate in a highly experimental surgical process involving research believed to be able to cure blindness from birth. Please read the following instructions and details carefully, then sign your legal and full name at the bottom to represent that you acknowledge and accept the terms provided above._

_ I, _(volunteer), hereby do agree to participate in a highly experimental surgery involving research believed to cure blindness from birth. By signing my name at the bottom of the page, I acknowledge and accept that personal information will be required if I wish to continue the process, and furthermore am clarifying and disclosing that I am, in fact, blind, and have been from birth._

_ I, _(legal guardian) hereby do agree that by signing this form both on the line provided and at the bottom of the page, I have read and acknowledged that _(volunteer) is allowed to participate in the surgery previously mentioned…"_ Hisao stopped reading.

"Nurse, this is just legal stuff. I don't see any bad news anywhere." Hisao informed the man.

"That's because it is more towards the bottom." The nurse replied. Hisao nodded, acknowledging the nurse's input.

He continued to read the document.

"_And finally, by signing this document, I agree to pay the fee required for the experimental surgery. The total of…"_ Hisao's eyes sank like his heart.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Hisao sighed under his breath in disbelief.

"Hisao? What is it?" Lilly asked, tugging lightly at his sleeve.

"T-the cost of the s-surgery…" Hisao blurted out.

"Hisao, look me in the eyes and tell me exactly the amount it says on that paper."

Hisao hesitated.

"The amount that I have to pay…" Hisao stopped until Lilly punched him in the shoulder.

Her eyes turned serious and bleak.

"You. Will. Tell. Me." She said with an empty voice as dark as death.

"R-right." Hisao snapped back into focus. "Yeah, I should tell you. You are my girlfriend after all and the one getting the surgery done one. Alright, the total amount is one million, four hundred and fifty thousand, seven hundred and seventy five ($1,450,775) dollars."

The nurse sank into his chair as Lilly stared at Hisao in disbelief.

"Then I'm fine with not volunteering. No way am I going to make you pay that much!" Lilly crossed her legs and arms to prove her point.

Hisao felt a whole new emotion. He just witnessed his girlfriend willing to throw away her dream to keep him financially stable. She threw away everything that she wanted from birth just to aid in Hisao's minor problem of financial income. Hisao felt… angry and sad.

"Lilly, I said that I'd support you in anyway possible in order to make this surgery happen, and I am not about to say 'fuck all' to that. I will somehow find enough money to pay them with, sooner or later. I can't sit here and watch you throw out your dream after I've seen those tears roll down your cheeks. I can get a job or something! After all, the surgery date isn't until…"

"June 20th." The nurse intervened sadly, almost depressed, in order to inform Hisao.

Hisao's face shrunk.

"Until… four months…"

"_How the hell am I going to allocate that much money in four months?!"_ Hisao cursed to himself. His breathing started up again. His heartbeat sounded louder and more rapidly. "_If it were a year away, maybe I'd get somewhere around 15,000 bucks, but four months…"_

Hisao sat straight, closed his eyes, and sighed. He felt his heart start to regress back to its dependable state.

"Alright. So let's suppose I can allocate that much money in that timespan," Hisao theorized, "what would be the next step? I mean, we'd have the paperwork, hopefully the money, so what else would we need?" Hisao asked.

"Well for one, we need to have the right people _sign_ the paper. The issue lies in the fact that family may be against the surgery." The nurse thought, stroking his chin.

"What do you mean by '_right_' people?" Hisao asked.

"Reread the top of the first paper." The nurse suggested. Hisao nodded and brought the folder up to meet his eyes once more.

"_I, _(legal guardian) hereby do agree that by signing this form both on the line provided and at the bottom of the page, I have read and acknowledged that _(volunteer) is allowed to participate in the surgery previously mentioned…"_ Hisao stopped reading. His head turned to meet Lilly's confused gaze.

"But wait. I'm not her legal guardian." Hisao stated to remind Lilly and the nurse hat he did not have the authority to legitimize the surgery.

"That's why I have called Akira to visit us here at the school. She should drop by tomorrow if she isn't too busy to sign all of the required paperwork. I called her over the phone and she said that she's ok with it if Lilly insisted she wishes to pursue this surgery, which she evidently is. Akira will sign that paperwork for you, Lilly, so don't worry." The nurse stated, easing Lilly more with each reassuring word. A shaky sigh escaped Lilly as her eyes rose to meet Hisao's gaze.

"But… the money…" Lilly started until she felt a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry about that. It's my obstacle to overcome. All you must do is speak with Akira and convince her that this _is_ what you really want to do. She'll be here tomorrow, so I'll have a chat with her pertaining to how to obtain a stupid amount of money in four months." Hisao said gently as Lilly's eyes closed.

"If it becomes too stressful, don't do anything stupid. If it doesn't happen, then it doesn't happen. I'm fine with it not happening if we both have tried our best." Lilly smiled lightly as her eyes opened. Her fingers glided across Hisao's face, which he gripped lightly and pressed onto his cheek with his free hand. Lilly noticed how warm Hisao's face was, and noticed his breathing and heart rate. She knew he was serious about helping her achieve her goal, regardless of how uncomfortable it made him.

"Thank you." Lilly whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder. Hugging his shirt, she too had to calm her breathing; there were other details to discuss.

"Ahem." The nurse interrupted. "I do believe that there are other papers that we must take into consideration."

Hisao's head rose and pinpointed itself to be looking eye-to-eye with the nurse.

"Then let us continue." He responded boldly as he found the next page riddled with legal agreements and blank lines.

"I doubt that I must tell you this, but Lilly must have an up-to-date physical filed with me in order for her to proceed with the surgery. I recommend doing that physical soon; if you cannot allocate enough money to pay for the surgery, at least there will be a crucial file with me that the school required regardless. Therefore, if you do the physical first, then you would _theoretically_ be killing two birds with one stone."

Hisao looked back at Lilly, who was astutely paying attention and taking mental notes, and grinned. Returning his gaze back to the nurse, Hisao said simply:

"We'll get her physical done this weekend."

The nurse simply nodded contently.

"If I may ask," Lilly interrupted clueless, "is the hospital not to pay _me_ for participating? Usually, by taking experiment subjects, the _subjects_ are the ones getting paid. So why need we pay if this is such a highly experimental process?"

The nurse and Hisao both put stroked their chins. Lilly had made a valid argument on her behalf, one which completely baffled the nurse.

"I'm going to bring that up with the hospital staff. Please give me a moment." The nurse stuck up his index finger and wheeled off to his phone. Rapidly tapping numbers in, Hisao finally saw the genius behind this man. Hisao could see it; the nurse was mapping out an elaborate argument.

*Muffled voices from phone*

"Yes, it's me."

*More muffled voices*

"I need to speak with the project director."

*Momentary pause. Hold music plays.*

"H-hello?"

*Cheerful muffled voice*

"Good to hear from you too, my friend. Listen, I have the subject and her boyfriend here with me…"

*Excited muffled voice*

"Y-yes, she is willing to participate."

Hisao thought he heard a grown man on the other end of the line screech a "WOOOOOHOOOOO", but it could have been his imagination for all he knew.

"Mhmm. But I have one question though."

*Muffled voice invites the nurse to ask*

"That fee that they have to pay… aren't the test subjects usually the ones getting paid to do such highly experimental surgeries?"

*Unfamiliar voice pauses*

*Voice stumbles over words*

"Y-you do?" The nurse sighed, "Lilly, he would like to speak with Hisao. Is that alright?"

Lilly nodded curtly as the nurse passed the phone over to Hisao.

"Yes?" Hisao asked cautiously.

"Hello, my boy!" The cheerful man exclaimed. "I am Doctor Losroth von Tothen. I am the director for the program that will hopefully give sight to your fiancée."

Hisao blushed slightly, looking over to Lilly, hoping she hadn't caught that. Seeing the look on her face, Hisao knew that she heard the man.

"W-well, she isn't strictly my fiancée. She's more a serious girlfriend than anything." Hisao responded, as careful as a soldier army crawling through a minefield.

"I see. My apologies then." The man on the other end let slip a gut laugh that sounded like the perfect grandfather would have. "Regardless, I have a few questions to ask you and some information you probably did not receive."

"Information we didn't receive…?" Hisao grew suspicious.

"Oh, nothing bad, boy! Nothing bad! No no, in fact, it is quite the opposite. This will only make you and your girlfriend smile!" The man once more laughed at Hisao's suspicion.

"Alright then, sir. Please enlighten me on the details." Hisao began.

"Of course, my dear boy! You see…"

_**Author's Note:**_ Back to it, lads! I have my stressful exam tomorrow, but I banged this out to hold y'all over. I have a really bad fever and sore throat, so please excuse the writing. It may not be the best, but I still enjoy writing this story and am honored that I have people who like it enough to follow it! I should upload more constantly after June 20th, but I'll be releasing chapter 6 before then, hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6: Make a Plan

Author's Note: I'm back, baby! (Yeah that was unnecessary.) I wrote out chapter 6 for you guys, just like I promised :D I will set to work on chapter 7 directly after I upload this chapter, so I'd expect the new chapter tomorrow or the day after ;)

* * *

"…of course, my dear boy! You see, I'd completely forgotten that the volunteer _should_ be the one to get paid. That said, you must remember what type of surgery this is. Although it is highly experimental, this is a revolutionary surgery that the participant must give full consent, including a monetary trace that he or she was 100% devoted to this. Since she is already… "handicapped", the legal work that would inconvenience both you and you girlfriend would take years to clear up." Tothen stated. Hisao's face scrunched in anger with each passing sentence.

"Do you… mean to tell me… that not only I have to pay that ludicrous fee, but the whole surgery has a stake apart from my girlfriend's crushing disappointment should it not work out?!" Hisao breathed into the microphone. "Why did you think this would make me happy?"

"My boy…"

"Do _not_ call me 'your boy'." Hisao growled.

"Hisao, let me finish," Tothen adopted a more serious tone, "that was just a side-note. I predict that the chances the surgery will fail are under 10%. The part that will make you happy is the following: if you volunteer to assist me at the hospital for the months leading up to the surgery, I'll give your girlfriend the surgery for free. But only because the nurse is a long-term friend of mine from college, and that I can see that you are very concerned for both her safety. Judging by your concern, I'd predict that you are in a monetary deficit, correct? You want to give this surgery to your girlfriend so desperately but lack the money to make her dream possible. Am I correct?"

Hisao paused and laughed. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry I blew up, it's just that the monetary demand was just… abrupt and was a scary amount of money."

Suddenly, Hisao's breath stopped short. His heart started pumping a dangerous amount of blood through his temples as his brain tried to wrap around what the man had previously said.

"_Surgery? Free? Only if I volunteer at the hospital?"_ Hisao thought to himself.

"You got yourself a deal!" Hisao exclaimed without thinking.

"Pardon?" Tothen asked, slightly confused by Hisao's sudden burst.

"I'll volunteer at your hospital! You nailed the source for my explosion; I want to support my girlfriend in this surgery, and you've just made this possible, despite my previous disrespect. When do you want me to start?"

Dr. Tothen laughed another gut laugh, relieved that he was once again in Hisao's good spirits.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 sharp, my boy! The nurse gave you a folder full of papers and legal documents, correct? The hospital address is scribbled on one of those papers."

"Tomorrow at 8:00 AM it is, sir. I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I!" Tothen exclaimed before Hisao heard the line cut out. Sighing and wiping the sweat from his forehead, Hisao handed the phone back to the nurse, who promptly placed the receiver on the button.

"Hisao?" Lilly's gentle breeze broke the awkward silence like a katana through butter. It was so unexpected that Hisao jolted a bit from the shock. The nurse even jumped a little. Hisao, looking once more into the clouded blue eyes that he'd come to love, reached over and placed his hands over Lilly's, taking them in his own.

_She's warm. _Hisao thought quickly before responding to Lilly.

"Yes, Lilly?"

"Um, why did you agree to volunteer at a hospital?" Lilly asked, gripping Hisao's hands tighter as her curiosity grew. The nurse's ears perked at the question.

"I'm also curious as to why you suddenly burst out with that. You got a bit dangerous with Tothen over the phone." He stated as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"O-oh. Right, you guys only heard my end of the conversation." Hisao sighed and set to explaining. "Well, he said that if the surgery failed, there'd be a hell of a lot of legal stuff to clear up if we didn't pay the money. That's when I got mad, because he was holding a legal liability over my girlfriend's happiness and safety. But, truth be told, I cut him off before he could finish. The legal charges and liability investigations would only ensue if there was no monetary trace to demonstrate a one-hundred percent cooperation from the prospective party. That's when he brought up what _would_ and _did_ satisfy me: he said that if I volunteered at his hospital everyday until the day of Lilly's surgery, he would do the operation for free."

Lilly's voice hitched and the nurse's eyebrows shot up as a look of disbelief adorned him.

"Hisao…" Lilly stared off at the ground in disbelief. Tears once more welled up in Lilly's eyes as she choked on her next sentence. "The surgery… might actually be p-possible now!"

* * *

Hisao and Lilly strolled through the school campus. Lilly, carried by Hisao, yawned into her hand and nestled her head into Hisao's shoulder. She had her arms tucked onto her chest, as if she were praying. (Which was more than likely, seeing as she had been doing so for the past three days since the couple received the news.) Hisao stopped walking and recalled the events of three days prior. He ran through the steps of the wonderful opportunity in his head over and over, but still could not process what had happened since he came to the academy. He and Lilly, a couple joined by fate by their disabilities, became friends accidentally. Hisao chuckled as he remembered the first day he spent with her in the club room. He stayed with her until evening; the crisp, autumn-orange sun shining a beautiful yet soft auburn light onto her. It was at that moment that Hisao noticed how beautiful Lilly truly was. Her wavy hair was held by the black knot at the top, creating her plunging ponytail that swayed with every small movement or the gentlest of breezes. The cloudy blue eyes that searched desperately for a face they could not find, or a world they never knew became familiar and beautiful to Hisao. The initial shock of the clouds covering Lilly's world of sight made Hisao weary, but he could never forget the impact they had on him. So curious, full of hope, life, and potential, yet written in the self-sacrifice and pain that was brought upon the owner. Her eyes were etched by the tears of frustration and denial, carved by the strife and loneliness of being different. Engraved into her eyes were the clouds of life's unfair lotteries, clouds that would rain tears to the surface, to pour and incise her porcelain cheeks with the path of a teardrop to never fade. Clouds that would never disperse, rather create an internal turbulence; a perpetual imbalance within Lilly's body.

Hisao shook his head. _Her eyes are amazing… so intricate and illusive. The stories those eyes could write if those clouds just… dispersed. _

Hisao scanned the beauty curled in his arms. The rythmetic rise and fall of Lilly's chest hypnotized him, as did the face of the sleeping beauty. _She looks so calm and… unbothered when she's asleep. _Scanning down her body further, Hisao stopped at her back. Recalling the alluring sight of her naked back, Hisao once more slipped into thought.

He'd never realized how beautiful a woman was, apart from breasts and a pretty face. After seeing all of Lilly, he developed an appreciation for all of a woman's body; especially the back. The way Lilly's spine defined the curve, how her shoulders would tense when her back arched from pleasure. The movement and twisting appealed to Hisao further; how the bare skin would blend perfectly into a perfect canvas when she sat upright. How the lower part of her back would shift and move in accordance to her whims. The lean, toned shoulder blades defining her features further when she stretched after sex. He loved to trace down her back and hear the slight giggles. He loved to gently sway his hands from around her back, to her stomach, and down more to further entice her. He loved to plant kisses down the smooth surface as he warmed her up.

Hisao found himself smiling gently at Lilly, who had recently opened her alluring eyes.

"Something wrong?" Hisao asked his sleeping princess.

"You've stopped?" Lilly was confused. "Do you want me to come down? I'm sorry! I dozed off…"

"No! For the love of Christ please don't come down!" Hisao begged, piquing Lilly's curiosity.

"Oh? Why not?" She asked with a sultry tone.

"I was admiring you. Just… you in general." Hisao chuckled at the blush that spread across Lilly's face.

"Y-you were…" Lilly stammered, surprised that she woke up to hear Hisao say he was admiring her in her sleep. "Dummy." Lilly smiled as the blush grew deeper.

"You're adorable!" Hisao exclaimed as he dug a hand into her side.

"Ahhh!" Lilly started to laugh as Hisao's fingers dug deeper. "Staahp! That tickles!" Lilly cried in laughter.

"You are literally so fucking cute!" Hisao exclaimed. "Hmmm…. I'll have to remember you're ticklish…"

"Y-you!" Lilly blushed the deepest shade of red.

* * *

Hisao opened the door to the dorms and escorted Lilly into her room.

"Hey, why is it that every time we have sex, it's in the girls' dorms? I think Hanako has PTSD from the screams she's hearing from this room." Hisao chuckled lightly.

Lilly burst into laughter at Hisao's comment. "H-Hanako! I'd completely forgotten about her!" Lilly wiped a tear from her eye. "You're right! I was wondering why s-she was buy-ing ear- XD – plugs!"

Hisao grabbed his stomach in laughter and started kicking. Lilly, however, had more to say.

"Y-you know when you s-speak dirty, right? Well, get this-" Lilly had to take a solid ten seconds to calm her laughing for what she was about to say. "I f-found Hanako… r-repeating s-some of the phrases you s-s-say!" Hisao started to roll over Lilly's floor, gasping for air as his face turned red from lack of oxygen.

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD H-HER REPEAT?!" Hisao screamed with his remaining willpower, already dying of laughter.

"Oh, you haven't l-lived until you h-hear in-innocent lil' Hanako say: 'You want it deeper' or 'please strip me! or… or maybe even 'yeah, scream like the little slut you are!'"

At this point, both individuals were laughing to their maximum lung capacity. Hisao was actually surpassing his lung capacity, his laughs returning as wheezes and tears. Lilly was faring no better, outwardly screaming in hilarity as tears caked her face.

* * *

"Hey, Hisao…" Lilly tugged at Hisao's dangling sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to make a plan." Lilly said.

"A plan? What for?" Hisao inquired.

"Well… for both surgery scenarios. If it works out, and if it doesn't."

Hisao became serious and looked Lilly in the eyes.

"If the surgery works, there is one place I want to take you. Well, truth be told, there are many places that I want to take you to, but this one is special to me. And it may be special to you too."

"Oh? What is this place?"

"The club room where we met. The place where I met my soul mate."

Lilly was a bit shocked. "Of course that's special to me! Idiot!" She playfully poked at Hisao, returning a laugh from her significant other.

"And… if it doesn't work?" Lilly asked fearfully, her eyes hopeful that Hisao's response would be anything except 'I'll leave you.'

"Well that's obvious. I'll l-" Hisao was cut off by Lilly's expression.

"G-go on…" Lilly urged, although she was afraid of what Hisao would say. _Why am I this worried? Hisao wouldn't leave me over something like that! For God's sake, Lilly, pull it together! He's in love with you, and you're already blind!_

"Like I said, it's obvious. I'll lean close to you and look into your eyes. Then, I'll fall in love with you more every time I see them. Lilly, believe it or not, I have found an unreplaceable beauty in your clouded eyes. A beauty I've grown to love, and a sight for my sore eyes. Your eyes, Lilly, give me hope. They are a huge reason why I haven't…" Hisao stopped himself abruptly.

"Why you haven't…?" Lilly tried to connect the puzzle, then slammed her hand on the table, making a guilty Hisao shrink a little bit. "Why you haven't… what?!"

"Your eyes, along with your support and love have, on more than one occasion, saved me from killing myself. I saw in them inspiration, and a fighter. A fire that persists through rain. A candle refusing to go out in a hurricane. Your strife and struggle made me realize how selfish I was. Before we even started dating, I hated life. After my accident, I found no purpose in my life. I found no… will. But you… you've changed everything for me. You have shown me that life is worth living, no matter how shitty your hand is. You have to play your cards, and you can still play them to success. Trust me, before you slap me, I hate myself for ever wanting to kill myself. In the initial shock of the accident, dying was everything on my mind. What would happen to my family? What is death like? Is there a Heaven or Hell? And finally, why was I born? What purpose does my life serve? But then… I met you and-" Lilly cut Hisao off. She pulled him into a hug, tears welling in her eyes.

"Then I don't have to get the surgery. If I have gotten you through that much without doing anything at all, then I see no logical reason to change."

"No, Lilly. You didn't let me finish. I met you and not only fell in love with every part of you, but also wanted life to deal you a better deck of cards. Lilly, if the surgery fails, I'm not going to leave you or anything. I'll continue to admire those blue clouded eyes that saved me from ending a life that is, in fact living. My life's purpose was to find you. My life's goal now is to let you achieve a dream you've had since you had cognitive ability to think: to help you see. So, if the surgery is a success, you can forget about me not looking to you for inspiration."

Lilly breathed a long-awaited sigh of relief. Everything was now in the open.

"Hisao, I too have some secrets to share with you. Will you listen?" Lilly asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Hisao responded, giving Lilly clearance to ask.

"You see… it's not only I that have been a life-saver for you. I have, on multiple accounts, desired to end my life. Of course, this was the dark time where I was fighting to come to terms with my blindness. I would often cry myself to sleep, and slap myself to stop the tears. I never once cut myself, nor did I ever scream at God to fix me. I was made blind for a purpose, and I think I have found that purpose. For one, that blindness has constituted the woman you have fallen in love with, and I cannot be more grateful that I have met you. When you're not around, I still often cry myself to sleep imagining just how lucky of a girl I am to have you supporting me through a moment of extreme doubt. For another, my blindness has given me appreciation for the small things around me. Each little step, each new floor, each obstacle is a new encounter in life. And finally, my blindness has enabled me to attend this academy, which led me to you. Call me crazy, but that is fate's doing."

"I can see why we're referred to as the 'match made in Heaven'." Hisao responded. "Because we'd still be together even in death."

Lilly wiped a few tears from her cheek as Hisao did the same.

_I should be shocked that Lilly wanted to kill herself at some points, but that was a different Lilly, as I was a different Hisao. Those versions of us are dead, replaced by the versions that have accepted their hand and deal with it accordingly. I'm happy that Lilly and I have reached this point in a relationship. This is a massive boost for us. I've learned so much about her, and I'm happy I learned this too. I'm actually useful for somebody. I'm an inspiration as she is to me._

"Can you just turn your head a bit more to the left?" Hisao asked.

"Sure?" Lilly tilted her head until her eyes were level with his, void of the tears they previously inhibited.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Hisao whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: Alrighty! Chapter 6 is done and dusted. I know it took a slightly dark turn at the end, but let's be honest here; nobody recovers from a life changing accident without a few dark thoughts. That aside, chapter 7 will be MUCH brighter and happier. Mini-spoiler alert: there will be a tickle fight :3 SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital Intern

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am going to shift the story to Hisao's point of view here. I find it easier to write in first person, and I notice that the quality is much better. PLEASE DOUBLE SPACE THE STORY. I wrote it double spaced in Word, so it will be really short if it's not double spaced :P. Sorry, I've been out of the writing biz lately, so this chapter is a bit short. Then again, this will only serve as a transition chapter. THAT'S ALL!

* * *

*BEEP!* *BEEP!*

"Six in the morning already?"

"Mhmm." Lilly's head rested against my chest. Waking to her had become second nature. Her beautiful hair would cascade over her shoulders, and her scent would fill my nostrils. I loved every minute of being with this girl, and now there is a chance that she will be able to see.

"Lils, I need to go get ready. Tell Mutou that I won't be going to class today. I've got work at the hospital."

Lilly's clouded eyes opened and (ironically) looked at me longingly.

"I wish you didn't have to do this for me…"

"I want to!" I said quickly. "I love you, and I've been waiting for an opportunity to change your life. I guess every boyfriend want to make his girlfriend as happy as possible."

"But you're going to be missing classes…"

"Then I guess we'll need to take remedial classes together then." I said with a wink, eliciting a giggle from Lilly.

"I shall be there." She responded as she pushed herself off of my chest. The warmth of her head leaving made me a little bit disappointed.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon!" I waited at the iron gates of Yamaku for the taxi to arrive. Sure enough, two minutes later, a familiar yellow cab pulled up. Verifying that I was the requester, I gave the driver directions, and offered to pay him double if he got me to the destination in under half an hour.

"I need to get to Full Hearts* Hospital immediately. Please, it's extremely important."

"Job interview?" The taxi driver chuckled.

"Much more important." I answered, gazing to my watch occasionally to check the time.

"More important than a job interview? You'll learn that _that_ phrase is taboo in the real world, kid."

"Please, sir, I am very stressed. I need to be there." I pleaded, to which I received a grunt.

"Buckle up, kid. We're gonna go fast."

* * *

I entered the hospital, almost reluctantly. The smell that penetrated my lungs, that of sterilization chemicals and latex, reminded me of my own hospital days. Looking around the waiting room, I gazed upon the miserable faces, and sympathized heavily with them. It wasn't too long ago that I was in a similar situation.

"Excuse me?!" A voice sounds from the front desk of the hospital.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you! I'm here as an intern for… um… Dr. Tothen?"

"Oh! You're Hisao Nakai?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're very early, Mr. Nakai. Your hours don't begin until eight o'clock."

"I'm aware, I'd just like the doctor to show me his preferred techniques so that if he needs me in a pinch, I won't just not know what to do."

"I believe that is a very responsible decision, sir. The doctor is currently with a patient, however I will permit you to use a private room to change into more sterile clothing. A doctor's cloak awaits you in the staff's bathroom. Please go change in it before you enter the emergency ward."

"Yes ma'am. May you please direct me to the restroom?"

"Of course. Please come behind the desk. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

"Much appreciated."

I moved over to the bathroom, and closed the door. I make a quick point to lock it, and proceed to take off my clothing. After removing my shirt, I gaze at myself in the mirror. The scar on my chest is still awfully visible, however I've come to love it. If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have met Lilly.

After reminiscing on the past, I swiftly dress myself in the doctor's garments and step outside of the bathroom. The clothes were a perfect fit, and the white sleeves were not too loose.

"Very nice, Mr. Nakai." The nurse praised, catching me off-guard.

"Oh. Thank you? I suppose?"

The nurse chuckled at my confusion, and guided me back out from behind the desk.

"I must ask you to refrain entering right now. The doctor is conversing with a patient on a private matter, and he prefers that you enter the room when he comes to retrieve you."

"I understand. In the meantime, I'll keep them company." I motioned over to the poor saps sitting in the waiting room lobby.

"That would be very considerate of you, Mr. Nakai."

I nodded curtly, and turned heel to face the six men and the three women waiting in the room. Approaching the group, I got their attention.

"Attention, all!" I announced, instantly feeling eighteen pairs of eyes gazing at me. "I would like you all to sit in a circle. Sit next to these people you don't know. We're going to have a conversation."

Confused faces sprang out from the nine people before me, but they didn't complain. After nine eyes had shifted their locations to a circle, I pulled up a chair and closed the discussion circle.

"My name is Hisao Nakai. I have Arrhythmia, a rare heart condition. I spent many days in a hospital, always thinking my life would never improve. But, one day, I got better enough to go back to school. Let me tell you, I was very depressed during my time on a hospital bed. So take my word for what it is: no matter what is wrong with you, you **_will_** get better. My heart disease should have killed me long ago, but I'm alive and happy. You all will be too, so don't ever let your negative thoughts get the best of you. You'll find that if you smile daily, even if you're sad, you'll start to feel better. Just look to your heart, like I looked to my broken heart, and find comfort. When people stopped visiting my room, I got really depressed and even began to hate life. Please, never let yourselves slip like I did. I powered through my hospital days, and now I have the best girlfriend that words could explain."

Soft applause rippled from the group of nine that I spoke to, one woman on the verge of tears.

"What was your name again, young man?" The eldest looking lady inquired.

"Hisao Nakai." I responded kindly, tipping my chin in respect.

"Let me tell you something. I'm here to visit my husband who suffers from amnesia. Do you think that there's any chance whatsoever that I could get him to remember me?"

"Amnesia, huh? I'm not a doctor and I don't have amnesia, but I'd recommend showing him pictures of you together. I've heard that showing people with amnesia parts of their past will slowly jog their memory."

"Oh, thank you! I brought a small CD player with a song that we played at our wedding! I hope that he'll remember me. This is the first time I've ever tried to bring something in." The lady got closer to me and whispered softly, "The nurses tell me not to, but there's not harm, now is there?"

"Absolutely not. The nurses in my hospital advised that I don't exert myself. They meant that in a physical sense. I let my mind wander and exercise in my free time. I found a way to circumvent their warnings, and I came out okay. However I'm still not too sure with amnesia. I recommend you ask your husband if it's okay first. He has the final say."

The woman smiled widely and excused herself. She went to the upper floors to visit her husband.

"Hisao?" A voice sounds from behind me.

"Doctor Tothen I presume? You look much different than you sounded over the telephone."

Tothen laughed mightily.

"Many patients say that."

"Regardless, I'm ready. I want Lilly's surgery to happen as soon as timely possible, so I'm ready to exert limb and time to pay for her surgery."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, lad. If I recall correctly, my friend came to drop by a signed form. Your nurse gave me a paper with a signature by Akira Satou. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Yes! Akira is Lilly's elder sister."

"Then the paperwork is all taken care of in that case. All that's left is the cost and the legal work."

"Sounds good. Once again, I am honored that you're going to allow me to pay off my debt like this. In financial terms, let's just say if I didn't have this alternative, I'd be living on the streets for the rest of my life."

* * *

*Full Hearts is a spiritual successor to Katawa Shoujo. (Basically, Katawa Shoujo 2). It is not made by 4LS, but it is made by ( wood music box . tumblr .com) - remove the space until it says woodmusicbox

They are putting a lot of effort into it, so please be sure to check out their tumblr page!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is chapter seven! I didn't put in a tickle fight because I wanted to take more of a serious route and to get the main story moving along more. I'm also writing a book at the time of writing this chapter, so I apologize if it seems rushed. Regardless, I'm really excited to be finally moving this story along. See you all in chapter 8! Love you all!


	8. New Plan

DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I'm going to cancel this fanfiction. I really like the storyline that I planned for this fanfiction, and I decided to turn it into a proper book with different characters, setting, etc. You will see plenty of similar things, but the book will take be a year to two years to complete and edit. IF, however, you really want the fanfic to continue, I will give you guys the sad ending instead :(

COMMENT YOUR DESIRES MY CHILDREN!


End file.
